


What Kind of Idiot Falls in Love with His Best Friend (spoiler alert it's Michael ((and Rich too I guess)) )

by Silverbreeze424



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Also I'm kinda overselling Rich's involvement in this fic he's just....... important, Angst with a Happy Ending, M/M, Pining, thats pretty much it folks, the angst ain't even that bad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-10
Updated: 2017-06-10
Packaged: 2018-11-12 08:07:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11157741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silverbreeze424/pseuds/Silverbreeze424
Summary: Michael and Rich pine over their best friends, even though they're convinced it's hopeless





	What Kind of Idiot Falls in Love with His Best Friend (spoiler alert it's Michael ((and Rich too I guess)) )

"Oh, uh, Michael, I forgot to tell you..." Jeremy started while the two of them sat of the couch, staring at a loading screen of the game they were playing. "Christine and I are going out now."

Michael heart dropped to the pit of his stomach and he felt as if he couldn't breath. Still, he plastered on his most convincing smile and said in his most convincing voice, "that's great dude! I'm so happy for you!"

Jeremy grinned, happy and flustered and absolutely adorable. "Thanks. I'm really glad this all worked out, even if it was super shitty for awhile."

"I'm happy for ya bud, but I gotta take a piss, pause the game once it's done loading." He instructed, grabbing his phone on the way out of the room and bee-lining his way to the bathroom. He curled up on the closed toilet and shot a text to Rich. ("Birds of a pining feather have to stick together, or something like that." Rich had said after putting in his number.)

You  
I'm so fucked

Bi and Ready 2 Die  
At least u didn't burn his house  
down

Unless u did

Mike holy fuck did u burn  
jeremy's house down????

You  
No but he's going out with  
christine and it's so hard to be  
happy for him when yoU'VE  
BEEN IN LOVE WITH HIM FOR  
YEARS

Bi and Ready 2 Die  
Ive been in this exact position  
before

But that does not mean i have  
any advice for u

You  
AND THE WORST PART IS  
CHRISTINE IS AWESOME! I CANT  
EVEN BE ANGRY AT HER!!!!

I don't even know why I came to u  
were in the same boat

Pining after dudes we can never  
have

Bi and Ready 2 Die  
At least jer prob isnt straight

You  
??? Why wouldn't he be????

Bi and Ready 2 Die  
-Joined theater

You  
-in pursuit of a girl  
-also Jake joined theater too

Bi and Ready 2 Die  
u got me there but like 

have u ever met a man more  
stereotypically heterosexual then  
Jake Dillinger

You  
Um Jeremy Heere maybe??

Just the horny awkward kind of  
heterosexual

Anyway time to pretend I'm  
happy my crush is dating  
someone else :))))))

Thanks for nothing asshole

\---

Jeremy seemed so happy, and after everything that happened, who was Michael to get in the way of that?

\---

Michael squinted at his phone as it beeped. The time came into focus as 2:17 am, before the message came into focus too.

Jeremy <3 <3

can you come over?

If anyone else has asked, Michael would have turned off his phone and went right back to sleep, but this was Jeremy, and Michael would do anything for him.

You

Yea man sure thing I'll be there asap

So Michael threw on his jacket and ran towards Jeremy's house as fast as he could. 

Once he arrived, he pulled out the key from his jacket pocket and unlocked the door as quietly as possible, before sneaking up to Jeremy's room.

When he arrived, Jeremy's room was lit only by a bedside lamp. Jeremy himself was sitting on his bed, knees drawn up to his chest.

"I can still hear him." Jeremy said, voice soft and broken as soon as Michael opened the door.

Michael sat down next to him and wrapped an arm around his shoulder and fought down the fluttery feeling in his stomach. Jeremy was upset and this was no time for Michael's Stupid Gay Feelings.

"He doesn't have any control over me anymore, and I can usually ignore him but at night he just says... things and I can't help but think they're true. It's terrible. He-he keeps saying that I'm going to hurt you again, that..." he dissolved into sobs again.

"You're not going to hurt me, Jeremy." Michael soothed, squeezing his best friend tighter as his sobs changed to gasps before evening out.

"I'm sorry for making you come over..." Jeremy murmured as he shifted away from Michael, only to lie his head down on his lap. Michael ran his fingers through his friend's hair as he fell asleep. 

You

Hey rich i know its like 3 am but im dying

Bi and Ready 2 Die

Time is fake what's going on

You

Jeremy fell asleep with his head on my lap and hes so fucking cute this is my deathbed

Jeremy's bed

I always knew this is where id die

Bi and Ready 2 Die

Sounds like you could be saying those things in a much sexier context ;)

You

Bitch i wish

Rich didn't reply for the rest of the night, leaving Michael alone to his feelings. His very very gay feelings.

\---

It was hard. Michael didn't know if he could handle smiling and joking and being happy for Jeremy much longer. Whenever he had a chance he would talk about his dates with Christine. He always talked about what they did and where they went and Michael wished it were him in Christine's shoes. 

\---

"I think that Christine and I might not work out." Jeremy said one night, and Michael could barely fight down a grin.

"What?" He squeaked out, trying not to sound giddy.

"It's just, we don't have much in common, and she's not really who I expected her to be. I mean, she's awesome and great but I don't think I like her romantically, you know?"

"Sure." Michael replied, still struggling to suppress a smile.

"Michael? What's with your face?" Jeremy asked, raising an eyebrow.

"My face?" He echoed, and hoped he would look convincingly not-happy.

"Oh my god, you're happy!" Jeremy exclaimed, his eyebrows quickly going from raised in confusion to furrowed in anger. "You were fucking jealous! Again!"

"Wha, Jeremy, I just, I'm-"

"No, shut up, you asshole! You get pissed every time something good happens to me! You asshole! Get out of my house!"

"Jeremy-"

"No, Michael, shut the fuck up and get out." 

Michael swallowed thickly, this situation feeling all to familiar, but this time there was no alcohol, no supercomputer to blame. These words were 100% Jeremy. Michael's guts twisted as he stood up and left. 

\---

Michael showed up on Rich's doorstep in tears.

"Jesus dude, lucky my dad's passed out, come in." Rich said, sounding uncomfortable and panicked as he ran a hand through his own undercut. He lead Michael up to his bedroom and sat him down on his desk chair.

"Dude, what the hell?"

"It looks like Jeremy and Christine aren't gonna work out." Michael began through hiccuping gasps.

"That sounds like great news! What are you sayin'?"

"I know, so I h-heard that and I smiled and Jeremy thought I was happy because I was jealous and he kicked me out and-"

"That asshole! How is he such a dumbass!?" Rich exclaimed, knocking a stack of books to the floor.

"Calm down, this ones on me. Jeremy needed someone to support him and I let my feelings get in the way. I'm a garbage friend." Michael responded.

"He- what? No! You're a delight! Jeremy's the one in the wrong! How can he not tell you've been pining after him forever!? You're the single most obvious fucker I've ever seen, Mike!"

"I am not! That reward belongs to you! Ever since you got over the squip, you have been giving Jake the biggest fucking heart eyes I have ever seen!" Michael yelled, feeling angry and scared and exposed as he got up from the desk chair to thrust an accusatory finger at Rich's chest.

Rich punched him in the jaw, leaving Michael to stumble back in shock. Rich looked just as surprised as he glanced between his fist and Michael's quickly bruising cheek with eyes that appeared to be on the brink of tears.

"Fuck, Mike, I just, old habits die hard and Jake can't know... he probably already hates me because I'm a mess of anger and depression and anxiety again and he can't know I like him." Rich ran his hand through his hair again as he backed up a few steps. "Can you... leave? I'm not mad at you, I just need to.... think."

"Yeah, sure, I'll just... go."

"I'm sorry, I'll text you in a bit, I just need a moment... I don't want to blow up at you again..."

Michael didn't say anything else as he left.

I wonder how many of my friends I can alienate in one night? Oh wait, that all of them. Michael thought as he unconsciously started on route to the park he and Jeremy used to play at all the time. 

When he arrived it didn't bring him the comfort he expected. If anything, he felt even more alone than ever as he stared at the plastic and metal structures lit only by flickering street lights. He sat down on one of the swings and gently swung himself back and forth, but kept his toes planted on the ground. His argument with Rich had stopped his tears, but as he stared at the dimly lit wood chips beneath his feet he felt his eyes welling up with tears yet again.

"Ah, I'm not gonna fix it this time, huh?" Michael muttered, laughing cruelly at himself as he watched his tears hit the wood below him. "Stupid Michael, he's such a loser, how could he think he'd have a best friend forever? How could he think that he wouldn't fuck it up? Stupid Michael god he's such a loser." He spat, getting angrier and angrier as more tears dripped down his face. His head was throbbing already.

"Michael?" A voice called, and when he looked up he was surprised to see Jake walking tentatively towards him.

He rubbed his eyes as quickly and as subtly as he could, plastering on a fake smile. "Hey Jake, what's up?" He asked, praying it was dark enough that Jake couldn't see his blotchy face.

"Nothing much, just... thinking." Jake said as he sat in the swing next to Michael.

"About what, if you don't mind me asking?" He questioned, desperate to get his mind off of his own problems.

"I uh, have a crush. I just don't think he'll like me back."

"He'll?" Michael echoed, blinking at Jake in surprise.

Jake jolted, looking at Michael in surprise. "He'll? I never said he'll, I said..." he sighed, shoulder's slumping. "Yeah. He'll. Rich."

"Oh my god." Michael muttered, before his face split into a grin. "Oh my god! Jake! This is amazing! Rich has been pining after you for forever!"

"Wha-?" Jake looked confused, before his face hardened. "This is a pretty cruel joke, Michael."

"I'm not kidding! Here, look!" Michael pulled up his texts conversations with Rich and scrolled through to point out all the ones in which a Rich talked about how much he loved Jake.

Jake chuckled, shaking his head in disbelief. "Wow, he... wow."

"Go! Go tell him how you feel! Go get your man!" Michael encouraged enthusiastically as Jake stumbled to his feet and rushed off in a dead sprint. 

Michael felt hollow again as soon as Jake was out of sight. At least Rich would be happy, and wouldn't have to associate with Michael anymore. Lucky him.

\---

Jake and Rich showed up to school the next day holding hands. Rich showed off their intertwined fingers to Michael with a huge grin, which Michael did his best to return. 

He avoided Jeremy all day.

\---

It continued like that for the rest of the week. He avoided, ignored and shunned Jeremy at every given moment. He wasn't necessarily angry, he just didn't think he could handle the emotional strain of talking to him, because what if Jeremy was still angry.

\---

Michael woke up in the middle of the night on Saturday to tapping on his window, which didn't make a lot of sense because his bedroom was in the basement, so his window was below ground level. He just hoped it wasn't another skunk as he sleepily grabbed his phone to shine light towards the window. He almost had a heart attack when he saw a human face staring back at him. To be exact, Jeremy's human face.

"What the fuck?" Michael whisper-yelled, and he watched Jeremy flinch back.

"Please open the window I don't think I can get out on my own." Jeremy yelled, and even though Michael couldn't hear him that well, he got the gist of it as he slid open the window and tore out the screen.

"What the fuck?" He repeated as soon as Jeremy was out of his window and into his room

"I, Michael I'm, I mean." He huffed, frustrated and upset. "I, uh, c-can I tell you why Christine and I didn't work out."

"I don't give a shit, but go for it." Maybe Michael was lying to himself when he said he wasn't mad.

"Uh, the main factor is that I put her up on a pedestal and kinda failed to realize she was like.... a real person with real person flaws. But also, whenever we met up, I would be thinking and talking about you, it was always 'oh, Michael did this funny thing today' or 'woah, I bet Michael would love this' or 'I can't wait to see Michael later' which, wow, is a really shitty thing to say. And whenever I got to chose where we went, I would chose some place I thought you would like, and I didn't even notice until Christine pointed it out. She said 'are you sure I'm the one you want to be going out with?' and I was so sure she was but then I realized, no it wasn't Christine, it was never Christine, Michael, it was you!"

"It was what now?" Michael said, trying to catch up to what Jeremy was saying.

"I'm in love, Michael! I'm in love with you! I probably always have been, but I mistook my admiration for Christine being unapologetically who she was as love because that's what I always admired about you too, Michael! I, wow, I love you!" Jeremy exclaimed, looking excited and hopeful.

Michael tried to process. Jeremy was in love with him? Really?

Jeremy seemed to mistake his silence for rejection as his expression fell. 

"Shit, I'm sorry, I'm so sorry, I, I came to apologize a-and I just made everything worse." Jeremy broke off into a string of ragged breaths and broken apologies as he backed himself against a wall and promptly curls in on himself.

"W-wait, no, Jeremy, ssshhhhh it's ok, you're ok..." Michael sprung back into action, putting his hands on Jeremy's arms and gently bringing him towards his chest. "I'm sorry, I'm not rejecting you, it just took a minute to register what you were saying. I couldn't believe that you felt the same way." He whispered, gently, burying his face in Jeremy's hair as the teen went limp against him.

Jeremy pushed back, and stared at Michael with tentatively hopeful eyes, still a little teary. "The same, you mean...?"

Michael grinned. "Yeah dude, I love you, I have for-fucking-ever."

"No..." Jeremy denied, a hint of a smile crawling onto his face.

"Yes." Michael replied in a sing-song tone as he squished Jeremy's cheeks together.

Jeremy snorted in amusement. It was no doubt an unattractive sound, but to Michael it was one of the most adorable thing he's ever heard. He broke out into chuckles and Jeremy followed suit into they were lying on the floor, hands clasped together, laughing their asses off.

**Author's Note:**

> \- Jeremy put the hearts after his contact name in as a joke and Michael kept it  
> \- I'm considering writing a Rich pov of the event in this fic? What do y'all think?  
> \- The working title for this was 'that sweet sweet pining' which is a very effective summary  
> \- Sorry if the message things are confusing??? I'm too lazy to figure out how bolding things on this site works. I might come back and fix it later but it's like midnight so  
> \- Rich apologized to Michael a bunch for punching him and Michael was like 'nah I was out of line' but Rich has not stopped apologizing since
> 
> EDIT- I went back and fixed every misspelling of Michael's name.... I did this all by hand so there might be a couple of Micheal's still lingering around


End file.
